denstoredjaevlekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer, også kendt som Satan, Fanden eller Djævelen, er hersker i Helvede. Han er udødelig, selv efter han besluttede at tage udødeligheden fra djævlene og lade døden trænge ind i Helvede. Han var engang en af Guds højst rangerende ærkeengle, men da han gjorde oprør mod Gud, blev han og hans tilhængere forvist til Helvede. Historie Syndefaldet Da Gud skabte mennesket, besluttede han, at englene skulle tjene dem. Ærkeenglen Lucifer, der havde et andet navn på dette tidspunkt, mente ikke det var retfærdigt, da englene kom til først og mente desuden, at hans slags var højere stående end menneskene. Disse selvglade tanker voksede sig kun større, og det endte ud med, at han forsøgte at friste de første to mennesker Adam og Eva. Gud havde fortalt de to mennesker, at hele Edens have tilhørte dem, at de måtte spise af alle frugter, på nær fragten fra ét bestemt træ, træet til kundskab om godt og ondt, for så ville de dø. Den fremtidige djævelkonge, forklædt som en slange, opsøgte Eva og prøvede at få hende til at spise af æblet. Men Eva nægtede, og sagde, hvad Gud havde sagt til hende og Adam. Djævelen fortalte hende, at Gud havde løjet for dem og, at hvis de spiste frugten, ville de kunne se godt fra ondt og blive ligesom Gud selv. Det lykkedes slangen at få Eva til at spise et æbel, og da Adam så, hvad hun havde gjort, lokkede hun ham til at gøre det samme. Pludselig opdagede de, at de var nøgne, og skammede sig over det. Gud opdagede med det samme deres forbrydelse, og selv om Eva påstod, at de var blevet lokket af slangen i haven, var Gud nødt til at forvise de to mennesker til Jorden. De mistede deres udødelighed og dermed blev de deres skæbne at dø (med tiden.) Det var den første og største af Lucifers triumfer. Oprøret i Himlen I Himlen havde den fremtidige djævlekonge med tiden fået skabt sig en skare af tilhængere, som delte hans mening om menneskene og ønskede at styrte Gud. Lucifers holdninger var strit imod dem Mikael, anføreren for Guds hær af engle, havde, et forhold som senere udviklede sig til reel fjendskab. Det endte med oprør, da Lucifers hær og Guds englehær mødtes i krig i Himlen. Oprørerne var i stærk mindretal og det lykkedes Mikaels hær at besejre dem. Herefter blev den selvglade ærkeengel og hans tilhængere ud af Himlen og ned mod Helvede. Efter Lucifer forrådte Gud, var Lucifer og Mikael tvunget til at vælge hver sin side med et evigt fjendskab til følge. Lucifers fald Mens den fremtidige djævlekonge faldt, brændte han så kraftigt af arrigskab, at han lyste op som en brændende stjerne på himlen. Det er herfra, han har fået tilnavnet Lucifer, "Lysbringeren". Efter Lucifer og hans hærs fald, ændredes alle de faldne engles skikkelser sig drastisk, muligvis på grund af, at havde ladet deres mørkere sider tage over. Lucifers svanevinger blev til enorme flagermusvinger, en hale voksede frem mellem hans ben og to lange, spidse horn voskede ud fra hans pande, lige under hårgrænsen. Med tiden fik Lucifer skabt et rige i Helvede med ham selv som enehersker. Selv om Helvede var et sted fuld af ondskab, smerte og tortur, lykkedes det djævlene at lave et fungerende samfund. Djævelens lærling Dødens terning Den forkerte død Ondskabens engel Den Store Djævlekrig Den faldne engel Den faldne djævel Fysisk udseende Lucifer har hvid bleg hud og sort, skinnende hår, som minder om sort silke mod hans knoglehvide hud. Som ærkeengel var hans ansigt fuld af farve og kraft, og hans sorte hår var langt. Dengang bar han en hvid kåbe, som kun viste spidserne af de svanevinger, han havde dengang. Hans øjne var brændende mørkeblå. Under krigen i Himlen var han iført en harnisk. Efter Lucifer blev kastet ned i Helvede, ændredes hans skikkelse sig drastisk. Hans øjne er nu mørkesorte, hans svanevinger er flagermusvinger, han har en lang hale, og to spidse horn, der vokser i en flot bue fra hans pande lige under hårgrænsen. Hans hår er ofte strøget tilbage. Som Djævelen bærer Lucifer ofte sort jakkesæt og en sort kappe, der hænger fra hans skuldre. På hans hage har en et strittende, veltrimmet gedeskæg. Personlighed Evner Lucifer er en mester i manipulation og har muligvis kræfter lig temptanernes fristelsesevner, men det er ikke klart, om hans ekstraordinære evne til at manipulere er overnaturlig eller ej. Han ser dog ud til at have visse mørke kræfter, da han har skabt "Prøverummet", et rum der kan nås gennem hans studerekammer, hvori han kan vise ethvert scenarie. Lucifer referer til dette som "lidt mørk magi" på et tidspunkt. Med sine enorme flagermusvinger, er Lucifer også i stand til at flyve. Det tyder også på, at han har evner til læse folks følelser og tanker. Lucifer har også evnen til at forvandle sig selv. Forhold Filip Engell Lucifax Ravine Optrædener Den Store Djævlekrig * Djævelens lærling * Dødens terning * Den forkerte død * Ondskabens engel * Den faldne engel * Den faldne djævel Info * I ''Djævelens lærling''-musicalen spilles rollen som Lucifer af Kasper Leisner. Referencer Kategori:Personer Kategori:Djævle Kategori:Udødelige Kategori:Ærkeengle